A steering column of a vehicle typically is secured to the frame of the automobile to ensure safe operation of the automobile. Generally, this is accomplished by bolting the steering column to the instrument panel which may be further secured to the frame of the automobile. However, it can be desirable to allow the steering column to disengage from or move relative to the instrument panel, such as by permitting the steering column to collapse or be displaced, upon the application of a force during an accident.
To permit movement of the steering column under sufficient force, polymer capsules have been proposed to support a mounting bracket of the steering column and are designed in such a way as to break-away under a given force. Thus, the steering column is allowed to axially collapse or move upon the application of a sufficient force in the event of an accident.
Other mechanisms to permit movement or collapse of the steering column have been formed out of stamped metal components suitably welded, or otherwise connected together, to form a deformable support system for the steering column and steering wheel. One problem with such metal mechanisms is that the stamped components can deflect, or deform, under normal operating loads. The mechanisms may also be somewhat complex and require a plurality of steps to manufacture and assemble them.